far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Okashi
Charlotte Okashi is a lower echelon confectionery chef in The Trilliant Ring. Her speciality is building-sized cakes, puddings, pies etc. Due to defective pre-birth alterations she smells of melon and has creamy cotton candy hair. Her energetic and childish behaviour mix well with the excentric minds on Trillia IX. Title & Responsibilities Chief Confectionery Architect (CCA), Entertainment Division. Charlotte is responsible for the construction and invention of new strucutres and flavours at Caramel Heights. The confection-based architecture there is made possible by her secret formula Caramel 14. She also appears as a confectionery chef on most Trilliant Cruises. Traits and Appearance A short and bubbly girl with pink cotton candy hair. Often seen in her custom long-sleeved dress. Even though Charlotte is 180 years old it is neither seen nor noticed. Regular LET treatments from an early age has preserved her young features, and with her carefree nature she can easily be mistaken for a child. Due to defective pre-birth alterations Charlotte emits a faint smell of melon and her hair is some creamy variant of cotton candy. Charlotte normally wears her custom long sleeved dress. Her first dress of a similar design was originally a birthday gift for her tenth birthday, but she has had it remade regularly ever since. Over time she has developed personalities for her two sleeves Bitey (left) and Munchey (right). She is a skilled ventriloquist and sometimes gets caught up in conversations with herself. If she deems someone "too dull" or if she is losing an argument it is common for Bitey or Munchey to take over the talking in her place. Due to her sheltered upbringing, simple nature and narrow interests Charlotte has little understanding of system-wide events and tragedies. Biography Charlotte Okashi is a first generation Trilliant native. Both her parents were among the top chefs on Trillia IX and they wished for her to follow in their footsteps. They were entranced with the newly developed pre-birth alteration technology, and their vision of a perfect child grew more fantastic by the day. Her sense of smell and taste would be immaculate, her mind sharp and she would be fiercly beautiful. The trilliant gene-modders did their best to meet their demands but the result was not quite as expected. She was unusually small at birth and smelled faintly of melon. As she grew older her hair resembled cotton candy, she was not the brightest of Trilliants and she was better described as 'cute' or 'petite' than fierce. But her sense of smell and taste was indeed immaculate. Charlottes parents were well off as lower echelon members but they were also immensly focused on their careers. Sheltered from the outside world she grew up in a Trillia kitchen and was taught by her parents staff from the functionary class. When left to her own devices she surrounded herself with imaginary friends, some of which she still holds on to. Charlotte is obsessed with all things sweet and was also taught how to make it. She was deemed one of the most talented dessert chefs on Trillia IX at a very young age. Today she is the Chief Confectionary Architect at Caramel Heights. Interests Charlotte occationally travels between worlds in search of new flavours. She plays Jaegergems and owns a Wafflion but has no understanding of the duel system. Lev Taafe has tried to explain it to her but he was soon left talking to an irritated Munchey. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members